


To Protect

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bamf!Magnus, Encanto, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vulnerable!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus' and Alec's night out goes horribly wrong when a certain vampire takes an interest in Alec.





	To Protect

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy and funny again, but somehow it ended up being a lot more dramatic and serious this time. I hope you're still going to like it :).

Magnus' night was ruined as soon as he came back from the bar as he went to fetch some drinks for him and Alec. The two of them were currently out at the Pandemonium, Alec waiting for Magnus to return with the drinks, the older one deciding to go alone since the whole place was pretty crowded. Alec was waiting for him alone at the table, but when Magnus returned back, Alec wasn't sitting alone anymore and was in a company of a young blonde vampire, a low growl escaping past Magnus’ lips because he was touching Alec way too freely for his liking. And why was Alexander allowing him to be so up in his personal space? Usually, Alec didn’t like it when people crossed that line. And why was he laughing and talking so casually to this vampire?!

Magnus squeezed the glass with his martini so hard that it broke in his hands and he started cursing loudly when he realised that he ruined his outfit, placing Alec’s drink away as he went to the bathroom to clean himself up, promising himself that he was going to find out what was going on later when he would look decent enough. No, Magnus wasn’t jealous, of course not. The fact was that Alec was _his_ boyfriend and he wasn’t going to allow some horny vampire to drool over his boyfriend like that. But no, he wasn’t jealous. Magnus didn’t get jealous. As he stormed off to the bathroom, Alec looked around, wondering where Magnus was so long and then looked to his side, forcing a little smile out of politeness as the blonde vampire started talking to him again.

“So, Alexander Lightwood,” purred the blonde vampire, his French accent thick and Alec turned to him, flinching a bit when the other one touched his forearm again and he rolled his eyes. He didn’t like the attention he was getting from the vampire, finding him annoying, but he didn’t want to be rude. Pandemonium was a place where Downworlders hung out at and he didn’t want to leave a bad impression since he was the only Shadowhunter in there. Plus, Magnus owned the club, so that was another reason why he was putting up with the vampire’s annoying side.

“Alec,” said Alec under his breath, correcting the vampire, because he didn’t like the way he said his full name. Magnus was the only one who was allowed to call him by his full name and Alec raised an eyebrow when the vampire smiled widely, showing off his white fangs and Alec gave him back a polite smile, looking down onto the table, fiddling his fingers together and he looked around the club again, Magnus still nowhere to be seen. “Where is he?” said Alec to himself, but the other heard him and pouted.

“Who are you waiting for?” asked the vampire, but because Alec didn’t give him a reply, he shrugged, deciding that it was probably no one important. Delighted that Alec wanted to call him by a shortened name, the vampire scooted closer to him and placed a hand on top of his, Alec quickly taking his own from him and the other grinned. “Since we’re on first name basis already, you can call me Adrian,” said the other and Alec nodded. “So, what does a Shadowhunter like you do in a place like this? Did you come here alone?”

“I’m here with my boyfriend,” hissed Alec, hoping that the other would stop after that, but the other seemed to be even more interested in him after that and Alec tried his best not to roll his eyes, praying to the angels that Magnus was going to return back soon, because he had a dying wish to slap the other one. He had a pretty punchable face to be honest.

“A boyfriend, hmm?” asked Adrian and waggled his eyebrows. “Since you are the only Shadowhunter in here that I can smell,” said the vampire. “I presume that your boyfriend is one of us too? A Downworlder?”

“Yeah, a warlock,” huffed Alec and Adrian bit into his lower lip

“I see,” said Adrian smiling and he then came closer to Alec. “You know, you’re the only Shadowhunter that I’ve met so far that wasn’t hostile towards me,” he said and Alec looked at him, smiling purely out of politeness and he shrugged. “Which is a shame, really. I always took a great interest in Shadowhunters and your culture. I always found the runes fascinating. What does this rune mean?” asked Adrian and ran his finger over the Angelic rune on Alec’s left forearm, who frowned at the touch, but didn’t remove his arm.

“That’s the Angelic rune,” said Alec, wondering if the vampire actually found the runes fascinating or if it was just another dirty trick and excuse to touch him. Alec’s eyes then found the vampire’s and he froze for a little moment, feeling himself getting dizzy and he frowned, trying to look away, but his body wouldn’t listen to him and he kept looking at Adrian’s face, whose smirk widened. Alec narrowed his eyes. The other was trying to use _encanto_ on him, was what Alec realised and in the end finally looked down, but his head was still feeling fuzzy.

“An Angelic rune, huh?” asked Adrian, his voice low and soothing now, Alec nodding, reminding himself to look down. “What about this one?” whispered Adrian and ran his finger over the rune on Alec’s neck, the hunter quickly backing away and Adrian gave him a little chuckle. “Relax, Shadowhunter, I don’t bite.”

“It’s, um, a Deflect rune,” said Alec against his will and he was horrified that he didn’t stand up. The vampire was strong, _encanto_ was starting to slowly get to Alec and he bit into his lower lip, closing his eyes, reminding himself that he should go looking for Magnus.

“A Deflect rune,” repeated Adrian and Alec swallowed thickly, his breathing fast and uneven. He wasn’t himself and he didn’t like feeling like this. It was a horrible feeling not having control over your own body. “I’ve heard there’s something called a Flexibility rune and that it can be used in _many_ different ways,” purred the vampire and Alec nodded, again, against his will. “I’d like to put it to the test.”

“I have a boyfriend,” breathed out Alec, grasping on the little will power that he still had over himself. “Go away,” he then said and his eyes widened when Adrian held him by his wrist tightly and pulled it up to his lips.

“He doesn’t need to know,” said Adrian, his voice still sounding soothing to Alec, but he soon found himself in his worst nightmare. “Mind if I have a little taste?” asked the vampire, his fangs out on display at that time and Alec stomach dropped, trying to shove the other away, but his body wouldn’t listen to him. “Oh, worry not, it’ll feel good for you too. I hear that Shadowhunter blood tastes amazing,” he said and brought his fangs closer to Alec’s wrist.

When Magnus returned back from the bathroom, he stormed off to Alec’s table, ready to confront both his boyfriend and the vampire, his blood boiling with anger, but then all of the colour left his face as he saw that the situation wasn’t as innocent as it was before. In all honestly, Magnus would be kind of able to understand to see someone hitting on Alec, the other was a catch. And his boyfriend would be probably too polite to push them away. However, the scene unfolding in front of his eyes was anything but innocent.

Alec had his head thrown back, eyes unfocused and completely empty, under control of the vampire. He had used _encanto_ on his boyfriend and Magnus’ heart stopped when he saw the vampire biting down onto Alec’s wrist. That was when Magnus lost it. He was going to kill that bastard for taking advantage of Alec like that. A moan of discomfort left Alec’s mouth as the vampire sunk his fangs into his skin, but the pain was soon replaced by a feeling of pure bliss, which didn’t last long and it was gone as soon as it came, Alec’s eyes widening when he saw a light of red flash in front of his eyes, still too out of it to actually realise what was going on.

Magnus tackled the vampire against the floor with his magic, red and orange sparks flying under his fingers and Adrian’s eyes widened when he saw Magnus Bane walking closer to him. That was when he knew that he fucked up; if he knew that the Shadowhunter’s boyfriend was Magnus Bane, he’d never try what he just did and he tried his best to get away, but Magnus was far away from being done with him. Feeling anger boiling inside of him, Magnus pinned him against one of the walls with his magic, the other people not really paying attention to them and his glamour was down, breathing fast, fingers shaking as he squeezed at the vampire’s throat with his magic.

“Stop!” gasped Adrian and Magnus’ eyes darkened.

“I bet that was what Alec said as well and you didn’t listen!” yelled Magnus, squeezing his throat tighter so hard that he could actually hear the bones breaking. Magnus wasn’t a violent man, but at the moment he wanted to squeeze the life out of that bastard and he was going to enjoy it. Adrian begged him again to stop, but Magnus wasn’t done and his magic continued to constrict all over the vampire’s body, Magnus’ smirk widening when he heard another bone break and Adrian let out a loud yelp of scream.

“P-please-”

“You can beg all you want for help, it isn’t coming. This is my club, my rules,” said Magnus with a devious smile and he wanted to hurt Adrian more. Others could hurt him all they wanted, but as soon as they touched Alexander, they were done for. The vampire’s leg twisted under a weird angle and Magnus pushed a bit further, breaking the vampire’s leg and he enjoyed hearing the other one scream out in pain. And Magnus would probably do something much worse, something he’d regret doing later on when he’d calm down, if he didn’t hear Alec’s soft voice calling for him.

“Magnus, stop,” said Alec, slowly making his way to Magnus, wobbly on his feet and he still felt quite dizzy, almost drunk. The _encanto_ had worn off, but he was still dizzy since the vampire drank from him and he winced as he looked down and sat that he was still bleeding. “Magnus,” he tried again and supported himself against the wall.

Magnus quickly released the vampire, but before he could crawl away, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and gave him a well-deserved punch, Adrian falling against the floor. “Get out of my club and if I ever see you crawling around here again, I’ll kill you, I swear to God I will,” spat Magnus and then turned around to Alec, facial expression softening up and he quickly hurried to him, wrapping an arm around him, helping him stand on his feet.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus and gently cradled Alec’s face, lifting his gaze up and his face twisted in worry when he saw that Alec still wasn’t his usual self. “I’m here now, you’re going to be okay. I’m so sorry for leaving you alone before,” said Magnus and gritted his teeth. “I should’ve come to you immediately, not storm off in my jealous rage. I should’ve known that you were only trying to be polite and-”

“It’s not your fault,” breathed out Alec and looked down at his wrist, wincing when he saw the bite marks and he wrinkled his nose. “He used _encanto_ , I wouldn’t allow him to-”

“I know, darling, I know. You don’t have to explain,” said Magnus softly and healed Alec’s wound, his magic blue now, working soothing against Alec’s skin, who let out a little gasp and Magnus bit into his lower lip, bringing Alec’s wrist up to his lips and he scattered kisses all over it, Alec smiling and he then wrapped his arm around Magnus’ shoulders, who looked up at him. “Come, you need to sit down, you’re still a bit pale,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, because it was true. He was feeling a lot better, but he still felt kind of faint. “You think you can walk on your own?” asked Magnus and slowly released Alec when he nodded.

“Yeah, I feel better now,” said Alec, his body slowly recovering and he took Magnus’ hand into his own as they made way to the table, Alec sitting down, Magnus sitting down next to him and he wouldn’t let go off his hand, rings digging into Alec’s skin and the hunter looked at Magnus, who was still clearly blaming himself. “Magnus, I’m okay, I swear,” said Alec softly and Magnus nodded despite the heaviness in his heart.

Magnus slowly nodded, but couldn’t muster up another smile. After Magnus was sure that Alec had gained back enough energy to be able to travel through portals, Magnus created a portal that led them straight back to his loft, because he wasn’t in the mood to be out anymore and neither was Alec to be honest. Magnus made Alec lay down on the couch after they were back home and he spent pampering his boyfriend in the best way that he could, wanting to make him forget about the horrible experience he had at the Pandemonium.

“Magnus, I really am okay,” said Alec for the hundredth time when he saw Magnus’ pained expression. “He didn’t really do anything that horrible to me. I’ve been hurt more before on the missions and-”

“You don’t understand,” stammered Magnus, kneeling down next to Alec, his fingers in Alec’s head, gently ruffling his hair. “Seeing you completely under his control like that was heart-breaking. Taking advantage of someone’s consent like that is disgusting and horrible,” whispered Magnus and Alec sighed, reaching up with his hand and he pulled down his boyfriend for a kiss.

“But it’s all over now,” said Alec. “I think you returned back the favour when you kicked his ass,” joked Alec, but Magnus wasn’t smiling and he just leaned down to wrap his arms around Alec protectively and he held him close, Alec’s eyes widening when he felt Magnus trembling in his arms. He sat up and allowed Magnus to come closer and it only hit him then how much the whole thing must’ve shaken Magnus up. Alec allowed Magnus to carry him to bed after that and the warlock held him close the entire time, not letting go off Alec.

Alec was safe and sound in his arms and it took Magnus a while to finally realise that, promising himself to never let go Alec out of his hand’s reach like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you'd like ^^


End file.
